


Royal Crest

by Dragon_of_Dreams



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, Introspection, Lorulean Triforce, POV First Person, Royal Crest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Dreams/pseuds/Dragon_of_Dreams
Summary: The history of Lorule is filled with hatred and greed, leading to the chaos and crumbling of the kingdom. One Princess of Lorule looks back to her actions, how she nearly repeated history and the brought destruction of the kingdoms of Lorule and Hyrule. It is through this introspection that she makes a promise...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Royal Crest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic borrows verbatim from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. All such verbatim belongs to Nintendo.

The bloody history of our kingdom is one filled with hatred and greed. Many people sought to control a sacred golden treasure able to grant the wish of anyone who touched it: the Triforce. It is then my ancestors who got rid of the Triforce to stop the war—by destroying it. Utterly and absolutely.

It was done with good intentions. But these good intentions left with disastrous consequences.

All that once remained of the Triforce was the symbol in the royal crest I bear. Throughout my life it watched me—haunted me. I had dreamed of a kingdom that could have been. A kingdom that did not crumble and reigned to chaos. A kingdom once filled with beauty and promise. As the princess of this kingdom it became my duty to find a way to restore order.

I am Hilda. Princess of Lorule.

For many years I have sought to find a way—any way possible—to bring my kingdom back to its promised state before my ancestors destroyed the Triforce. And that’s when I learned of it… I learned of the light of hope that would shine upon the darkness casted on my kingdom.

Yuga had discovered a strange crack in this grim slate that told the history of our Triforce. The crack shone with a golden light filled with tremendous power. That’s when I learned of it: the existence of another Triforce. One found in the kingdom of Hyrule—a kingdom of another world.

Yuga and I devised a scheme that imperiled your kingdom. Yuga would kidnap your Sages and Princess Zelda then use them so that you would gather your courage and earn the missing piece of the Triforce: The Triforce of Courage.

I have been watching you. How you gathered your courage to traverse through the dungeons and fought monsters within to save the Sages. I knew then of the potential that Hyrule’s hero bears. With your help I would be able to gather the Triforce of Courage.

To that end, I have guided your destiny, Hero of Hyrule.

If you had failed… All hope of Lorule would be lost. It didn’t matter to me of Hyrule’s fate. It didn’t matter, because all I thought was my own. All I ever wanted was the survival of Lorule.

It took all of my will to continue with this plan. You are a hero Lorule once told in legends. I used you so that my kingdom could live knowing that you would end up destroying your own.

But in all this planning I had left out an important person loyal to our kingdom: Ravio. In my blindness I thought of you as another Yuga—someone who didn’t want to save our kingdom from crumbling further into the darkness.

In my foolishness you sought and helped the hero while I led him astray. The temptation of the Triforce’s power led me to a single thought and one thought alone: my kingdom.

_ “I wish the best for our kingdom,” _ you had told me.  _ “But by ruining Hyrule …? You’d bring out the absolute worst in Lorule.” _

You then told me in my rage. _“Don’t you realize?”_ _The reason your noble ancestors destroyed our Triforce… was to STOP such chaos!”_

_ “That’s not what I…!” _

_ “Look around you… _ ” you continued.  _ “This is EXACTLY what happened with our Triforce…!” _

I felt my breath taken away from my lungs. The realization… how I repeated my ancestors’ actions and brought chaos to our kingdoms, both of Lorule and Hyrule.  I am not better than the people who fought in the war that destroyed my kingdom.

Hero… Princess of Hyrule… you both have fought valiantly against the chaos that I brought upon your kingdom, yet you never shredded an ounce of hatred towards the very person that almost destroyed your world.

I do not deserve our Triforce back. Not after what I have done. Yet here it is, once again shining back in its sacred golden light filled with hope and promise to my land. All because of you. Thank you. Thank you for saving Lorule.

I promise to bring back my kingdom to light and order just as it shines in Hyrule. I am proud to carry my duty once more, proudly bearing the royal crest in my blood.

I am Hilda. Princess of Lorule.


End file.
